mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mr. Men Show
The Mr. Men Show is the show premiered on Cartoon Network in the US, Milkshake Five in the UK, France 5 in France, ABC1 in Australia, and YTV in Canada. List of Characters Mr. Men *Mr. Tickle has a dark blue band on his hat and his arms can shrink whenever he wants them to *Mr. Happy Is the same *Mr. Nosy Is lighter green and his nose is orange and it is shorter, he also grew a curl of black hair and he now has a black necktie *Mr. Bump Is the same *Mr. Messy He has a unibrow and he has untidy blue and white sneakers *Mr. Small Has a black top hat and white sneakers *Mr. Nervous He is straight rather than wavy, he is purple, his nose is visible and is blue, he wears black shoes *Mr. Noisy Has a megaphone *Mr. Lazy Is green and skinny and he has a pink cap *Mr. Funny His hat is bent, his nose has lines he has no gloves or flower and he gains a bowtie *Mr. Fussy His moustache is more neat, and gains glasses and a black bowtie. *Mr. Bounce His hat has a dark band *Mr. Strong He is triangle and he has no hat, but has a belt. *Mr. Grumpy Has a unibrow and a hat like Mr. Strong's only with a stripe. *Mr. Quiet is now light blue. *Mr. Tall now has a hat. *Mr. Rude trades his black hat for a pair of shoes. *Mr. Scatterbrain *Mr. Stubborn Little Misses *Little Miss Bossy No longer has a stem in her flower. *Little Miss Naughty Now has pink curly puffs. *Little Miss Sunshine Is the same. *Little Miss Helpful Changed her hair and wears a fanny pack. *Little Miss Magic Wears a black top hat. *Little Miss Giggles Is the same. *Little Miss Chatterbox Is the same. *Little Miss Curious Has a nose. *Little Miss Fun (On the DVD cover) *Little Miss Scary Is the same. *Little Miss Whoops Wears bow and glasses instead of bandages. *Little Miss Calamity *Little Miss Daredevil Character Accents Catch Phrases :Mr. Tickle: "I think somebody needs a tickle!" :Mr. Happy: "Wonderful!" :Mr. Nosey: "Just looking." :Mr. Bump: "Poopity poop." & "You'll never learn." & "Do you really think this is a good idea?" :Mr. Messy: "Shazam!" & "This is what I'm talking about." & (in the website) "Messy! Not dressy!" :Mr. Small: "Good Tidings, (character to who he's talking)." & "Great McGullicuty!" :Mr. Nervous: "This is the end!" & "Oh no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" :Mr. Noisy: "I can't hear you!" & "SUPER!" :Mr. Lazy: "This is way too much work." & "Whoa!" & "That was exhausting." :Mr. Funny: "Honk! Honk!" :Mr. Fussy: "How revolting." & "Sweet Henrietta!" ("Sweet Apple Strudel!" in the UK broadcast.) & "This is the worst (insert noun here) I've ever seen! & "Mr. Messy(!)" :Mr. Bounce: "Hello! Good-bye!" & "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" :Mr. Strong: "Yo!" "Aw pickles! (I hardly touched it.)" & "Good thing I came along." :Mr. Grumpy: "Crooked cucumbers! (then he usually says "I Quit!")" & "You dodo birds!" :Mr. Quiet: "Not so loud!" :Mr. Tall: "Hello, down there!" & "Aw, man!" :Mr. Rude: "I'll give you (noun, verb or adjective)." (Then farts, then a Mr. Men or Little Miss shout his name) :Mr. Scatterbrain: "Where's my head?" & "Why didn't you say so?" :Mr. Stubborn: "This (noun, verb or adjective) is cheap!" :Little Miss Bossy: "I'm the boss around here!" :Little Miss Naughty: "Sometimes I just can't help myself!" :Little Miss Sunshine: "I love (noun, verb, or adjective), love em, love em, love em!" & "Good morning Dillydale!" & "Hooray for everybody!" :Little Miss Helpful: "Just tryin' to be helpful." :Little Miss Magic: "Sometimes my magic surprises even me."& "Isn't it amazing?" & "Zaraii!" & (in the website) "Tadahhh, Magic!" :Little Miss Giggles: "(giggles)" :Little Miss Chatterbox: "I like chocolate cake. I like pencil erasers (pencil rubbers in the UK broadcast) too."' :Little Miss Curious: "Who, What, Where, When, Why, & How (insert a question)?" :Little Miss Scary: "I love fear." & "Now that's scary." & "If it isn't scary, it isn't fun!" :Little Miss Whoops: "Whoops!" & "(Oh sure,) I'm a trained professional." :Little Miss Calamity: "What a calamity!" :Little Miss Daredevil: "Let's boogie!" & "I dare you!" & "(to Mr. Quiet) Hang on to your patootee!" & "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Episodes Season 1 # Physical / Boo Boos (Doctors & Nurses in UK Releases & Hospitals in AU releases) # Farm / Movies # Science / Lake # Books / Beach # Boats / Mall # Flying / Hobbies # Dance / Inventions # Fair / Camping # Amusement Park / Trains # Paint / Fish # Adventure / Construction # Snow / Canned Goods # Jobs / Gardens # Collecting / Chores # Restaurants / Music # Full Moon / Night # Food / Bugs # Cooking / Rainy Day # Heatwave / Sleep # Yard Work (Lawns in UK & AU releases) / Parade # Superstore / Games # Hotel / Birthday # Car Wash / Wildlife # Dillydale Day / Cars # Sightseeing / The Dark # Circus / Ships Season 2 #Picnics / Driving #Outer Space / Clean Teeth #Airport / Shoes #Arts and Crafts / Game Shows #Garages / Eyeglasses #Toys / Reptiles #Hats / Robots #Parties / Up And Down #Dining Out / Gifts #Sun & Moon / Telephone #Seashore / Washing & Drying #Sneezes & Hiccups / Fruit #Radio / Supermarket #Skyscrapers / Cinema #Getting Around / Clocks #Post Office / Pets #Dance Dance Dance / Trees #Library / Pirates #Goo / Trains And Planes #Out To Sea / Next Door #Lunch / Machines #Fairies & Gnomes / Home Improvement #Birds / Bath & Bubbles #Surf & Sand (Sand & Surf in UK & AU releases) / Parks #Surprises / Travel #Bad Weather / Pests Voice Cast US Broadcast * Aaron Albertus - Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet * Alicyn Packard - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Whoops * Danny Katiana - Mr. Nosy, Mr. Nervous * Godfrey - Mr. Stubborn, Mr. Tall * Jeff Stewart - Mr. Tickle * Joseph J. Terry - Narrator, Mr. Fussy, Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Katie Leigh - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Helpful * Peter Rida Michail - Mr. Messy * Phil Lollar - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Small, Mr. Strong * Prudence Alcott -Little Miss Calamity, Little Miss Magic * Reba West - Little Miss Giggles * Richard Epcar - Mr. Noisy * Sam Gold - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Happy * Sophie Roberts - Little Miss Bossy, Little Miss Curious * Susan Balboni - Little Miss Scary UK Broadcast * Aline Mowat - Little Miss Calamity * Chris Jarvis - Mr. Tall * Emma Tate - Little Miss Magic, Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Helpful * Imelda Staunton - Little Miss Bossy * Jo Wyatt - Little Miss Scary,Little Miss Sunshine (Season 1),Little Miss Helpful (Season 1) * Joseph J. Terry - Mr. Rude, Mr. Scatterbrain * Keith Wickham - Mr. Small * Lewis MacLeod - Mr. Stubborn * Rob Rackstraw - Mr. Persnickety/Fussy, Mr. Messy, Mr. Noisy, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Happy (Season 2) * Pui Fan Lee - Little Miss Giggles * Simon Callow - Narrator * Simon Greenall - Mr. Bounce, Mr. Bump, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Strong,Mr. Happy (Season 1) * Steven Kynman - Mr. Nosey * Teresa Gallagher - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Daredevil, Little Miss Naughty,Little Miss Whoops,Little Miss Curious * Tim Whitnall - Mr. Lazy, Mr. Nervous Notes *This is the first TV appearence of Mr. Rude, Little Miss Scary, or Little Miss Whoops. *Season 2 takes place one year after season one. *A lot of the characters have had updates. *The first appearances of Little Miss Daredevil and Little Miss Calamity. Gallery File:TV Mr.Tickle.jpg File:TVMr. Happy.jpg File:TVmr. Nosey.jpg File:TVMr. Bump.jpg File:TVmrmessy.jpg File:Mr. Small TMMS.jpg File:MrNervous.gif File:TVmr.noisy.jpg File:TVMrLazy.jpg File:2009 Mr. Funny.JPG File:MrPernickety2008.gif File:Mr. Bounce.jpg File:TVmrstrong.jpg File:TVmr.grumpy.jpg File:TVMr-Quiet.jpg File:Mr. Tall.JPG File:MrmanMS0902 468x365.jpg File:1645956.jpg File:MrStubborn.gif File:Miss-bossy-626956582.jpg File:1645979.jpg File:Strike02 MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg File:1645961.jpg File:Miss magic.jpg File:Miss giggles.jpg File:Little-Miss-Chatterbox.gif File:Little_Miss_Curious.png File:1645976.jpg File:1645977.jpg File:1646008.jpg File:1645958.jpg Category:Cartoons